Naruto Foreshadowed Doom
by KotomineArturia
Summary: Taking place after Konoha has been destroyed, it seems that the trouble was only beginning. Set in a somewhat altered universe from the Manga, Naruto and the others are about to experience what doom truly awaits them, and how bad things can get.


**This character may have inconsistencies with the canon, but that shouldn't matter, what with being a fanfic. Aside from that, there are likely going to be new characters (of my or other's creation) at some point. Though it's taking place during around the current place in the manga it will not necessarily use all the events up to that point, some may be excluded or new things added. **

It had been months since Itachi had died before Sasuke's hands, and all that had transpired that day. Pain had struck out and destroyed the city of Konoha, and all about the lands was chaos. Though Akatsuki was still on the move, their numbers and danger were much less at this point.

"Hmhmhm..." The man standing over a cliff at the now ruint Konoha stood. How he had come to this point was unknown, for he had been thought disposed of. As the wind blew strongly his hair swayed. "Sasuke is coming this way..." He said in an almost amused tone. The legendary sannin considered his next course of action. He had no business with Sasuke any longer... or perhaps ... he should deal with him before he became a threat to his future plans. No longer did he desire his body, for he had one of his own, with the very Sharingan he desired.

(Flashback)

By some stroke of luck Kabuto had stumbled upon him, in his dying, and seemingly lost mind form. Kabuto also noticed the corpse of none other than Uchiha Itachi. It didn't take long to deduct what went on, however how he'd deal with this situation was another thing. The very power of Orochimaru flowed within him... what exactly would happen if it overcame him? Would he essentially be Orochimaru as well? ... No, he would yet be different. He considered his actions, but... it was inevitible what he should do. Though he desired to surpass even Orochimaru, with this power running through him, ultimately he still wished Orochimaru alive. "It's amazing... you live yet still, Orochimaru... I thought you had died..." And though he could tell that Orochimaru's life was fading fast he pulled out the sword within him... one that had sent his mind into a genjutsu. Kabuto somehow managed to restore him from the comatose state, partially through skill, but also luck.

Orochimaru was barely conscious, and his life was fading fast. Though Kabuto didn't wish for him to die, he'd no longer willingly offer his body to Orochimaru... he had his own desires now. It was a pitiful sight to Kabuto, to see Orochimaru in this condition... and yet even so... all he desired still was the Sharingan. Kabuto could've potentially kept that body alive, however... he desired to take Itachi's. Itachi's body was already dead... and in the middle of nowhere it was unlikely he could revive it. However, for Orochimaru... merely trying would be the least he could do. He was using all the techniques he could think of, and though he thought it a lost cause... it seemed having Orochimaru's very power within him, his power and desire to succeed, and his regenerative power had increased his medical ninjutsu many fold... though reviving the dead was still unthinkable, since Itachi had only recently died it seemed he could revive the body.

Bringing Orochimaru closer to Itachi's now living body he allowed him his chance, the only time it'd ever happen. Orochimaru used his Transference Ritual, taking over Uchiha Itachi's body. Immediately Orochimaru panicked... his sight was nearly non-existent... however... that was nothing for him to overcome... the hardest part was already over. He had Kabuto take him to their nearest lair, and apply his medical ability to him. They cured his sight, and restored his body to perfect working order... after adjusting briefly, Orochimaru had mastered his new form, and couldn't help but allow his laughter to fill the halls of his lair. He had gained sharingan, all the techniques he could ever desire were at his fingertips... unusually, he couldn't seem to use the Mangekyou sharingan.

Though Kabuto was immensely joyed to have Orochimaru among the living once more, he could no longer stay at his side. Orochimaru merely chuckled and allowed him to go... though he had been the greatest aid in his plans, he ultimately had no more use of him. He was at the pinnacle of his life.

(End flashback)

"Sasuke... hmhmhm... your potentially surely surpasses Itachi's... however with these eyes, there is no way you can stop me, now. I'll have you suffer for what you put me through."

With that Orochimaru hopped down, skidding along the side of the cliff he had been over. With Konoha in it's current condition it was likely impossible that it could handle him, much less now. There was nothing to impede his path, after he dealt with Sasuke, he'd simply further his own power... not only through research, however. With his new eyes, he can learn more through battle, as well.

Everything was beginning to fall into his grasp...


End file.
